1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of safety equipment. More particularly, it pertains to the field of electrical safety equipment namely for temporarily securing together end-to-end interconnected electrical cords to withstand the rigors of pulling and twisting of the cords when used to power equipment, lighting, computers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Everyone, during some part of his or her lifetime, has experienced the problem of having end-to-end interconnected electrical extension cords pull apart at the plug interface. When connecting together electrical extension cords to operate hedge trimmers or to extend a light out to the garage or otherwise, the slightest tug on the cords will cause parting of the interconnected plugs. A popular method of preventing this is to twist the mated ends together into a half-knot. However, such a cure reduces the overall length of the cord while often causing significant damage to the prongs of the plug when the cords are pulled and further may put a twist in the line that could split or damage the insulating cover over the cord. Some effort has been made to include apertures in the respective plugs for receipt therein of a U-shaped pin or other type of locking device. For the most part, these solutions cause more problems than they cure because the pins are often made of metal and, over time, can work their way through the rubber or plastic plug coating up against the metallic prongs in the plugs causing shorting and possibly fire or electrocution. Even partial disconnection of the plugs during stretching causes problems. For instance, in end-to-end connected computer cables, such slight loosening may cause static in the lines and interrupt the transmission of bits and bytes of digital information from one computer to another or to a printer. Further, where the cords are used near metal or flammable liquids, slight parting of the plugs may expose the metal prongs to extraneous metal edges that could cause shorting, electrocution, burn out of motors and fire.
The prior art has attempted to solve these problems by using harnesses secured about the electric cord plugs having means to join them together Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,476 calls for harnesses riveted about each cord adjacent its respective end plugs, straps extending from the harnesses toward the plugs, one set of straps having metal rings and another having a set of elongated straps. The straps are looped through the rings and pulled back on themselves and joined together through the use of a set of hook and loop fasteners that are attached to the elongated straps.
This prior art attempt has significant disadvantages that have prevented its acceptance. For instance, the riveted collars lock the harnesses to only one line and prevent their use on any other cord. Accordingly, each set of harnesses represents an expense to be doubled (one at each end of the cord) and added to the cost of the cord. Should two sets of cords wind up with harnesses containing rings, then the cords could not be connected using those harnesses. In addition, the ring on the harness is made of metal and may cause shorting of partially disconnected plugs to start fires, damage equipment or electrocute the user. Further, the hook and loop fasteners may fill with dirt, mud and debris during use outdoors or in dusty areas and such will render them useless.
Still further, the slightest exposure to mud and dirt will severely weaken the hoop and loop fasteners and cause them to part when the cords are placed under any significant tension. Finally, these prior art devices are irreversibly attached to the ends of the cords so that washing them, to remove dirt, mud and/or grease, entails exposing the cord and plug or receptacle to liquids such as water or cleaning solutions thereby reducing the insulation value of the cord and conductor coverings.
Accordingly, there is still the need in the electrical industry for a small, inexpensive cord connector to be used as a temporary securing device for end-to-end interconnected electrical cords that may be removed from the cord and used with other cords where desired, that will be useful on different diameter cords, that contain no metal or other electrically conducting medium so as not to cause fires, personal injury or other damage, that will operate in environments of dirt, mud and dust without jamming or otherwise becoming useless and further that is inexpensive.